freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 088
Illusion Turn is the eighty-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 13 and seventh chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Title Notes The Illusion Turn is a unique High End Skill, thought to be developed by Chiffon Fairchild that allows the user to teleport. Chiffon invented the technique, so that she'd be able to battle effectively in her true form. Synopsis Chiffon battles the Amelia-type, by herself, and is slowly dying from her own power. Chiffon is able to knock the Amelia-Type, with her clawed gauntlet, but this only made the Amelia-Type evolve protecting its own core, firing multiple particle beams at Chiffon. Chiffon is able to dodge them by using her own technique, Illusion turn. Cassie, is then taking down the Type-S Nova. The battle, with Chiffon, and Amelia-Type continues, and Chiffon using a stronger move, using her clones, who have become solid, and are able to fire beams at Amelia-Type. Chevalier then looks on in disbelief, as one Pandora is able to fight a Nova by herself. Satellizer is then seen trying to help Chiffon, but is stopped by Rana. Chiffon, then hears a voice, crying out to her. It is Amelia, and she is in anguish. Summary Chiffon Fairchild is battling the Amelia-Type Nova alone in her full Anti-Nova and Nova Form. She has been unharmed, blocking particle beams with a single claw, but with each punch, her face fractures more and more. Headquarters is alerted of Chiffon's fight and they deem it impossible that a Pandora can fight a Nova alone. Chiffon has toppled the Nova with an explosive punch from her clawed gauntlet. She follows her attack by striking the Nova's armor thus exposing the core. However, this Nova is transforming to protect the core. It is evolving. Crossing beams then pierce Chiffon, but she has teleported away and only her after-image was attacked. Chiffon realizes that she must pay a price to win. The Nova rises and releases eight particle beams from its wing-like arms and a massive from its mouth. Chiffon dances around the incoming beams by constantly teleporting with the Illusion Turn. In order to pay the price for victory, Chiffon evolves herself. Chiffon's shield's merge onto the spikes on her back to form wings while her gauntlet merge with the wings too, leaving her arms retrained. Then a diamond-shaped Stigmata appears on her trachea. Satellizer L. Bridget sees that Chiffon has evolved to mimic the Nova before her. Chiffon's wings glow and she releases six of her own particle cannons, which hammer away at the Nova. Meanwhile, a one-armed Cassie Lockheart pierces the Type-S Nova's exposed core, defeating the monster. The Chevalier see the Unknown-Type being taken down. Chiffon dodges more attacks from the Nova with her Illusion Turn, but her after-images suddenly become solid, making solid Tempest Turn-like copies. Chiffon and her copies each fire the particle beams at the Nova. Rana Linchen, Satellizer, and Kazuya Aoi are amazed that Chiffon is stopping the Nova alone. They point out the copies and recall that the Tempest Turn is limited based on the mass on the Pandora and their weapon. Eugene, who knows of his Pandora's abilities, tells that with so much mass, one cannot ever use the Tempest Turn or move faster than a regular Accel. The Illusion Turn is not a skill meant to be used by any Pandora but for Chiffon to effectively move in her true form. The Chevalier comment on the Nova and they plan to send members to its location. However, only one Pandora is fighting it, but they are all still in disbelief. Chiffon blocks another particle cannon. The fractures on her face are multiplying, and now they are beginning to chip and peel. Satellizer deploys her Volt Weapon, intending to fight. Rana stops her, saying they will only get in the way. However, Satellizer sees that Chiffon's body is crumbling. A voice calls out to Chiffon, says its full of hate. A spirit manifests in front of the Nova revealing a tearful Amelia full of anguish, hate, and despair before an astonished Chiffon. Event Notes *Chiffon Fairchild continues her battle against the Type-Amelia Nova. **Chiffon merges with her Volt Weapon and a green Stigmata appears on her trachea. **Chiffon mimics the particle cannon capabilities of the Type-Amelia Nova. **Chiffon begins to hear Amelia Evans within the Nova. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters